


Three in a Bed

by Katieb18



Series: Avengers Little Verse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Bruce, Baby Tony, Cribs, Cute Loki, Daddy Phil, Daddy Steve, Daddy Thor, Diapers, Naked Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Spanking, Toddler Bucky, baby Loki, corner time, not in a sexual way - Freeform, tantrums, toddler Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Having three littles was proving to be a little more testing for Steve than he originally thought. He was sure he could handle it until all three of them decided to have tantrums at the same time. Then he realised just how loud a little can cry.





	Three in a Bed

Why Steve thought having three littles would be easy was beyond him. Two was easy. With two he could tackle them at the same time, one always helping the other. With three though, he found that they were setting each other off easier, especially the youngest two. Bucky was that bit older and was able to comfort his little brothers when they were upset. Tony was too young so Bruce crying usually set him off, Little or Big. This was the exact situation that Steve was in at the moment with Tony and Bruce. Bucky had come running in with Clint to tell him about his day at the farm with uncle Phil but his shout of excitement scared Bruce and Tony. Tony usually laughed after he got a fright from Bucky but Bruce was a bit more jumpy and he let out a startled wail. Tony looked at Bruce for a minute before letting out his own cry. Sobbing in sympathy with his brother.

Steve picked up Bruce first and put him on his left hip before taking Tony up. He was an old hand at this now. It might be only a week of having Bruce as his little but he had learnt a lot in that single week. Number one thing he learnt was; Bruce set Tony off. 

Tony was a young little so he was bound to cry at anything but usually, he was a placid enough baby. Bruce though, who was new to everything and was still half afraid of being little was extremely jumpy and weepy. Tony played off Bruce which Steve found extremely cute and frustrating at the same time. It leads to situations like this where Steve had his arms full of upset littles.  
“We’ll just come back when the babies aren’t cryin’,” Clint said, taking hold of Bucky’s hand and running back out of the kitchen, Bucky hot on his tail. 

Steve rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and placing a little on either knee, bouncing the both of them. He nearly cried in relief when a confused Phil walked in, carrying Bucky’s diaper bag (which you’d never dare call it in front of Bucky). 

“What’s happening in here?” He asked, setting the bag down and picking Tony up. He was more used to Phil than Bruce was and was willing to cuddle him. 

Steve sighed in relief, turning Bruce more fully into him. “Thanks. Bucky came in to tell me about his exciting day but forgot to use his inside voice and gave Bruce a fright. Bruce set Tony off and the two boys ran back into the living room.” Steve surmised, taking a blue pacifier from a container and popping it into Bruce’s mouth, smiling slightly when the cries finally died down. He tossed a red one over to Phil for Tony, glad for the silence that came with the little silicone lifesavers. 

“Is it happening a lot?” He asked, bouncing Tony, who was now content to play with the buttons on Phil's shirt. 

“A bit yeah. Bruce is pretty little and Tony is small enough that he picks up on Bruce’s moods fairly quick. It goes both ways and poor Bucky’s ears are constantly ringing from the two of them. Would you be able to watch Tony? I was just getting Bruce ready for a nap when Bucky came running in.” He asked.

Phil raised a brow. “Do Tony and Bruce not have the same nap times?” It was curious that Bruce was going for a nap and Tony wouldn’t be. The two were close enough in age range that they’d need the same routine, roughly.

“No Tony’s my big boy, so he gets to stay up a bit longer than his baby brother.” Steve’s eyes screamed at him to leave it and not question him anymore. Phil nodded, he’d get the full story when Tony went down. 

“We’ll be in the living room waiting for you. Let’s go, big guy.” Phil said to Tony bringing him out to where Bucky and Clint were. Both were sitting on the couch, staring at Phil wide-eyed, afraid that they’d get in trouble. 

“Hi boys. Steve is putting Bruce down for a nap so I need the both of you to use your indoor voices okay?” He asked, sitting in one of the large recliner rocking chairs with Tony, manoeuvring him so that Tony was laying against his chest, legs either side of Phil’s thighs. 

Bucky jumped up and grabbed Tony’s stuffy from where it’d been discarded earlier on.

“Here, uncle Phil. Tony can’t sleep without him.” Even as he said it to Phil he went around to the side and handed it to Tony who’s eyes were half shut. He gave a happy sigh and clutched his stuffy to him. Bucky gave him a kiss on his head and ran back over to Clint.

“Thanks, Bucky. You’re such a good big brother.” 

Bucky simply beamed at the praise. He loved being told he was a good brother. It was a responsibility he took very seriously. 

“How are you finding it? Having two little brothers now?” Phil asked, running a hand up and down Tony’s back. He was pretty sure he was asleep but didn’t want to stop just in case he wasn’t.  
“It’s great! Tony and Bruce are really little so I have a big responsibility ‘cause I’m the big brother. Brucee is still getting used to everything so he cries lots but it’s okay ‘cause you just have to be careful around him and, and Tony is gonna be little for a while ‘cause he had to be big really quickly to help Brucee. Daddy said he crashed and is a bit littler than he normally is so we have to be really gentle with him. He’s still bigger than Brucee though, but Don’t tell Brucee that ‘cause he thinks he’s a big boy.”

Huh, so that’s why Steve seemed a bit stressed out. Two littles under one has to be rough, adding a rambunctious toddler wouldn’t help the situation either, Phil was sure. 

Steve came back into the living room, looking flustered and a baby monitor attached to his hip. Phil had to smile. If his enemies could see him now, baby monitor on his hip, splashes of food left over from lunch on his shirt and a spare pacifier hooked on his finger.

He spotted Tony on Phil’s lap, “Is he asleep?” he asked, hoping beyond hope that he was.

“Yeah, dropped right off about five minutes ago.” 

Phil let out a laugh when Steve did a little victory dance. “Thank you, God. Here, I’ll take him and be out in a minute.” He said, gently taking Tony up and leaving again. Phil looked over to the older two glad they decided to entertain themselves while the babies got sorted.

Steve made his way back, bringing Bucky’s changing bag in with him this time. 

“Thanks for that Phil. Tony refuses to go to sleep when Bruce does because he’s bigger than him and demanded he has a later nap and bedtime. It was easier to agree with him but he usually doesn’t last five minutes after Bruce. He’s very proud of the later time though so I beg you not to mention it in front of him. It’s the one thing that guarantees a meltdown from Tony.” 

“No problem. I’ll tell Clint not to mention it as well.” It was exactly like something Clint would say. Although he usually liked to rile Bucky rather than Tony, so maybe not.

Steve sent him a grateful smile, “Thank’s Phil. Bucky come here.” He called before turning back to Phil. “How was he for you today?” 

Bucky walked over to his Daddy slowly. He knew the second his Daddy came in that he wanted to change his diaper. The second he was within reach Daddy picked him under his arms and gave him a hug. Bucky was delighted wrapped his arms around his Daddy’s neck, hugging back as strongly as he could.

“Hey, Roo. I missed you today. Did you have a good day?” Steve asked, rocking him a little as he asked. 

“Yeah, Daddy. Missed you too. Had loads of fun with uncle Phil and Clint. I got to pet a lamb!” He said excitedly. The little lamb was by far the cutest animal on the farm. 

“Wow, that’s brilliant Roo! I’m really jealous.” Steve gave him a little squeeze before lying him down on the changing mat Phil got ready for him while Bucky was distracted.

“Daddy, no,” Bucky whined but didn’t move from his spot on the mat. He knew that his Daddy would win this one like he always did and Bucky had company this time. He didn’t want Clint to see him losing against his Daddy. He also had a dirty diaper so that was extra motivation. 

“Bucky, yes.” Steve teased, undoing the buttons on his overalls and vest. He gave Bucky’s tummy a little tickle and was rewarded with a small giggle from his oldest. When he got to the tabs of the diaper though Bucky began to whine and wiggle. 

“Here baby. You mind this for me.” He said, placing the pacifier from his finger into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky usually didn’t like to have a pacifier when Clint was around but in situations like this, he was more than happy for the distraction. 

Bucky placated once more Steve undid the tabs and got to cleaning his dirty bottom.

“Eeew-“ Clint’s comment on Bucky’s dirty diaper was cut off by Phil.

“I think we need a potty run. Back in a minute.” Phil took Clint’s hand and lead him out of the room. Steve could hear him giving out to the boy the whole way down the hall. 

“Nearly done sweetheart. Then I think it might be nap time for you as well after your exciting day!” Steve spoke softly, not wanting to rile Bucky. The boy still squinted at him in anger though.

“Big boy Daddy. Don’t need a nap.” He said diplomatically. He was way bigger than Tony and Bruce, so really he shouldn’t have a nap. It was only fair. 

“You are a big boy. Big boys also need naps. Even Daddy needs a nap today.” Bucky gasped,

“You need a nap? Why?” 

Steve buttoned up Bucky’s vest and overalls, “Because I have three very busy boys that keep me on my toes all day. Annnd we’re all done!” He picked Bucky back up, leaving the changing stuff to be cleaned up after he put Bucky down.

“Say night-night to Clint and Phil.” He said as they came back into the room. “Bucky is going for a little snooze.” 

Bucky waved his hand and hid his head in his Daddy’s neck. He didn’t want to see Clint’s smug face right about now. He knew that Clint was going to go down for a nap soon, but it really got to him that Clint was an _tiny_ bit older than him and because of that he got a later nap time. What an absolute scam. 

He was a bit surprised when they walked past the nursery and into Daddy’s bedroom. 

“I’ve missed you today. You can have a nap with me.” His Daddy explained simply. Bucky was overjoyed, his Daddy was going to stay with him and have a nap! He didn’t mind going for one now. He waited impatiently for Daddy to lie down beside him so he could cuddle into his chest and hear his heartbeat. It was surprisingly easy to drop off to sleep. Weirdly enough though, Daddy actually fell asleep before him!

***

Phil and Clint looked at each other and back down the hallway. It was going on half an hour and they hadn’t seen a bit of Steve. Phil cleaned up the living room and kitchen while he waited but grew concerned when there was no sign of him. 

“Stay here Clint.” He told the boy before creeping his way down to the nursery. A peek in showed Tony in his crib sleeping soundly and Bruce in his bassinette. Odd. Normally Bruce was in Steve’s room. Sneaking out of the room he made his way to Steve’s room, finding the two missing people. Steve was passed out with Bucky curled into his chest, contently sucking on his pacifier. Both looked so peaceful that Phil didn’t have the heart to wake Steve. He quietly went back to where Clint was waiting.

“They’re all asleep. Let’s leave them to get some rest.” 

***

Where was it? Steve looked everywhere and couldn’t find it anywhere. Bruce had a specific pacifier he would take and he couldn’t find it. He could only have the blue pacifier, and all he could find were Tony’s red ones. He had it for his nap and now it was gone and it Steve was contemplating giving his shield over to whoever found it, he was that desperate. Bruce wouldn’t stop whining, giving a cry of anger when Steve tried to give him Tony’s red one. After the third time and Bruce slapping it out of his hand, Steve gave up and began the search for the missing pacifier. His only saving grace was Bucky woke up big so he was able to keep an eye on Tony while he searched for the missing pacifier. 

“Come on big guy. How about we try to look in the living room with Tony and Bucky? See if they’ve found it out there?” He tried to console the upset little. It wasn’t working and Bruce kicked his legs out in frustration. “I know, I know. You’re okay.” He made his way out to the other boys, not feeling overly comfortable that Bucky was watching Tony. He might be big but he still had a lot of his little tendencies and it wasn’t the best to leave them alone for too long, not that he’d let Bucky know that. That would just be asking for a tantrum. 

“Can you call Tony for me?” Steve asked, trying to distract him. Bruce looked at him, interested in the idea. 

“Tooooooo-neeeeee.” He shouted, not monitoring his noise level. Steve winced a bit at the shout. 

“Brruuuuc-eeeeee!” He heard Tony shout back. Bruce gasped and looked at Steve.

“Daddy, he called me back!” 

“I know, let’s go see where he is.” Steve tried to inject as much enthusiasm into his voice as possible. He really needed Bruce to forget about his a pacifier for a little bit, just until he could either get to the main floor and find the ones that were kept there. It was a bit difficult to go anywhere at the moment with the three of them. Even with Bucky big the three of them were a lot of work.  
The scene he walked in on was a great example of why they were a lot of work. For some reason, Tony was only wearing a t-shirt and nothing else. Steve could see his diaper discarded along with his vest and overalls. Why he’d take his vest off to put his t-shirt back on was beyond Steve. Bucky just sat there calmly watching him run around the living room, wreaking havoc. 

“Bucky! Why is Tony half dressed?” Bucky jumped at Steve’s loud voice. Tony just kept running and Bruce whimpered. 

“He said he was too hot. What was I supposed to do?!” He demanded. He wasn’t taking the blame for this.

“Not let him go around half naked is what. I asked you to watch him for five minutes while I went to look for Bruce’s paci and this is what I come back to.” 

Bucky shrugged. “Nothing I could do.” It was kind of funny as well. To see Tony running around with his butt and winky on show. Unfortunately for Steve though, the mention of a paci set Bruce off again.

“Want paci!” He demanded, wiggling angrily. Steve brought him over to the jumper in the door and placed him in it, ignoring his whines and grunts. “You just stay here while Daddy deals with these two and then we’ll get your paci.” He said, trying a appease Bruce. Unfortunately, it was not working and Bruce began to cry, loudly, shouting for his paci every few seconds.

Steve wanted to pick him up and comfort him but he still had his other two to deal with. If he didn’t get Tony in a diaper soon he was definitely going to pee everywhere. Air and little boys did not work together. He also had to get Bucky into timeout because little or not, he knew better. 

“Bucky, that corner please.” He said calmly, hoping that Bucky would just comply without issue. Sadly it was not to be and Bucky kicked up a fuss, jumping to his feet in outrage.

“What? Why! I didn’t do anything! Tony was the one that took his diaper off and ran around! I just took his vest and overalls off, this isn’t my fault and I’m not going!” He shouted and stamped his foot. 

Steve sighed, Bucky knew this never worked. Weirdly enough he was easier to deal with when he was little rather than big. 

“Bucky, you knew that Tony wasn’t overly warm and you could have just asked Jarvis to see like you usually do when he says that. You didn’t because you thought it would be funny if he ran around half naked. Now that corner please.” He repeated, over Tony’s shouts of glee and Bruce’s sobs of anguish. 

“I’m not going! No, no, no!” He shouted, melting down into a full tantrum. When he got like this it was easier to let him have his little meltdown and come back to him when he’d calmed down a little bit. Might as well tackle Tony while Bucky finished up. He ran over to the changing table and opened Tony’s drawer to get a fresh diaper and wipes out before running after Tony who could run surprisingly quick for a toddler. It didn’t help Steve that he had to try manoeuvre around the play mats, lego’s, and bouncer that were all over the living room. Tony seemed to just glide past all them while Steve stepped on all the lego’s that seemed to be everywhere. The smaller pieces he stepped on hurt like a bitch and Steve just knew they were Bucky’s. He had the bigger ones for Tony and Bruce, which didn’t seem to matter since they were able to get to Bucky’s. After his time out he’d be cleaning those up. The only way he could catch Tony now was to jump over the couch and grab him around the waist. Tony instantly started to trash and scream, not happy that his play time was being interrupted. 

“Tony, baby, you need a diaper and some clothes on you.” He tried to reason, Tony just continued to scream and shout while trying to wiggle away. Tony’s screaming added to Bucky and Bruce’s loud sobs is what Phil, Thor, Clint and Loki came into. 

They all stood in silence as they watched the scene in front of them. Bucky was on the floor, banging his hands and legs and screaming, while Bruce bounced in the bouncer and sobbed for his paci. Steve held a half-naked, sobbing Tony, Phil and Thor winced as they saw Tony start to pee all over Steve. Steve just looked exhausted. 

“Loki, go give Bruce his pacifier please,” Thor asked, Jarvis had informed them of what was happening but it was much different to witness it. Loki toddled over to Bruce and gently put the paci in his mouth, giving the younger little a hug as he calmed down now that the _finally_ had his paci. 

Phil took Clint’s hand and sat him down on the chair before turning around to Bucky and standing the little up. Bucky quietened down in shock that someone else other than his Daddy was picking him up during a tantrum and yelped when he felt two swats to his padded behind. 

“Corner. Now.” Bucky took off at a speed to get to the corner and away from uncle Phil’s hand. 

Steve was still fighting with a screaming Tony, trying to get his wiggling stopped so he could clean him up and put a diaper on him. Both of them were shocked when Thor took Tony out of his arms and turned him so that he was laying across the God’s arm. 

“Steve, would you like to clean him up and put a fresh diaper on while I hold him?” He asked. Steve didn’t need any more encouragement and set about his task quickly. Cleaning the urine from his skin and putting a new diaper on quickly. Tony’s screamed had died down to crying now, taking the pacifier that Loki put in his mouth now that he’d calmed enough for it.

“Thank you, little prince. Would you go sit with Clint?” Loki smiled and toddled over to Clint who was waiting with his hand out for the other little.

Steve let out a sigh of relief. That had to be the most difficult morning he’d had in a while. He looked at the other two adults in the room. “Thanks, guys. It’s been rough this morning.” 

Phil chuckled, taking Bruce out of the bouncer to give him a cuddle. “I can imagine. Why were they all melting down?” 

Steve took a now upset little off of Thor to give him a cuddle. His wet jeans could wait for a second, it wouldn’t be the first time. “Well, Bruce was upset because he lost his pacifier and I couldn’t seem to find where any of his other ones were. He wouldn’t take any of Tony’s. I left Tony with Bucky because he was big to look in the room and couldn’t find it so came back up to Bucky sitting down while Tony ran around the room half naked. I had to put Bruce in the bouncer to deal with Tony and Bucky, which he didn’t like so that’s why he started. Bucky had a meltdown because I told him to go to time out for letting Tony take off his diaper. I was waiting until he calmed down to put him in the corner. Tony wasn’t happy I caught him and decided peeing on me would be the best way to go. Then you all walked in.” 

Thor laughed, “That does sound like an eventful morning I must say.”

“Yeah, taking care of three little’s instead of two is very different. Especially because Bruce is such a young little. He gets upset at smaller things, like his pacifier having to be the blue one and not the red. Usually Tony is fine with using Bucky’s or Bruce’s so I was hoping that Bruce would be the same but I was very wrong. I’m getting Jarvis to buy them in bulk so this never happens again.” One small thing had started this disaster, now he had three upset little boys. 

He continued to rock Tony, “ Bucky, you can come out now.” He said, waiting for his oldest to come over to where he was. Bucky’s cheeks were red as he kept his head down and walked over to Steve.

“What do you have to say, little boy?” Bucky blushed harder. He was still big, which made this even more embarrassing. 

“Sorry Daddy, sorry Tony.” He mumbled, letting his Dad hug him when he apologised. 

“It’s okay Roo, but you can’t have a tantrum every time you have a timeout. You have to show your little brothers what a good boy you are.” 

“Daaad, I’m big.” He huffed. Steve just hummed. He knew that Bucky was a lot more little than he thought he was. 

“That’s alright. You’re still my good boy. Now go over to Clint and Loki and have a cuddle with them while I go get changed.” He watched Bucky go over shyly, jumping into the middle of them when Clint held his hand out. Both of the boys cuddled into him. He debated setting Tony down with them but from his shaking breath, he didn’t think he was ready to be apart from him. He looked over at Bruce and saw he was nearly asleep again in Phil’s arms. All the crying must have exhausted him.

All three of his little’s were now soothed and over their worries which was a relief. Steve didn’t think any of them realised how close in age all of them were. Bucky may be the oldest of the three of them but that by no means meant he was big. He was still in diapers, unlike Clint who only wore pull-ups, and had naps. If Steve actually thought about it he’d say that Bucky was closer to Tony’s age than Clint but he’d never tell the boy that, he took great pride in being the ‘oldest’. It was similar with Tony and Bruce. Both were so close in age that their needs were nearly all the same but Bruce was just that bit younger that he had to sleep in a bassinette in Steve’s room. Tony usually slept with Bucky but was always in a crib. Bruce had to nap a bit more than Tony and was often in a bouncer or jumper, unlike Tony who could play independently. Today just showed Steve how close in age all were as they got upset over small things. It was difficult being a caregiver to three littles, but Steve knew he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission is complete! Sorry this took so long and probably went a bit away from what the person who wanted it, but I hope you like it anyway! Please let me know what you think of this and make sure to follow my twitter for any updates on when I'm posting and for a link to my patreon! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fanfic_katie/)


End file.
